Greek: New Generation
by JeroenW
Summary: CRU has had some difficult times, not capable of keeping up with all the new technologies developed after the succesfull missions to Mars in the past years. Science is at a low level, funds are low and so is the funding of the GREEK-life on campus. Many chapters became inactive and KT is at the edge of having to close their house. What will happen? Who tell this story? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Greek; The next generation.**

**Chapter 1: The house is falling apart! **

_Welcome to the "New Generation" fanfiction of Greek. This story is based on 2 previous fanfiction series. (Greek: The following Semester and Greek: Senior Year) Make sure to read them first. Watching the series will not be sufficient to understand the relations between characters and references to what happend in the "past"._

_I'm not a native English speaker, so please don't mind my mistakes and try to understand that I'm still learning and practicing to get my English at a decent level. That's one of the reasons why I'm writing this._

_Have fun reading! A new episode on the 1st of every month!_

_Setting:_

_We are some years into the future. A new generation of Greeks now live at the KT, Omega Chi and ZBZ houses on the CRU campus!_

* * *

"KT party tomorrow night, make sure you'll be there", Dutch said handing out flyers at Dobler's.  
"Hey Dutch!", some one yelled.  
"What's up pledge Jones"? Dutch replied.  
"I got an email from my dad, he's coming to CRU tomorrow to check out the house, to see if we need to do repairs this summer."  
"That's not good", Dutch said worried, "The toilets are still not fixed, the kitchen is a mess, nothing works and that one missing step on the stairs is still missing. I'm afraid he will shut us down since we have no money to fix anything… the last dollars are being spent on the party for tomorrow…"  
"So we got to convince my dad we will get the money and fix everything before rush in the fall?" pledge Jones asked.  
"Yeah, that's our only chance to keep the house" Dutch replied, "Let's go back to the house and tell the guys, they're not going to be happy"

* * *

"Caren, can you make sure all pledges will be here at 2pm." Aide asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I will!", Caren answered Aide before continuing her conversation with Joyce, her little sister and pledge of ZBZ.  
"So you heard Aide, be here at 2pm. and bring your sisters. Spread the word. I'll send everybody a text as well. And about Thomas, he's a nice guy, try to talk to him at the party tomorrow! It's your last chance if you don't want to spend the summer with your parents at home. "  
"I could take summer courses and stay here if I want", Joyce replied, "It will help me graduate faster and I don't have to go back to my annoying parents."  
"You know you don't want to spend the summer studying! You can have fun! You and Thomas live only 10miles from each other!", Caren said looking Joyce in the eyes.  
"Ok, ok, I'll try to talk to him at the party!", Jocye replied admitting it would be her best chance to have some fun this summer.

* * *

"Raj, can I talk to you for a second?" ,Zenno asked when he walked into the Omega Chi house.  
"Yeah sure pledge, what's up?" Raj replied  
"Why aren't we going to the KT party tomorrow?" You and I should at least go, you know what are parents said last semester!", Zenno asked.  
"Yeah I know, but as I'm running for another year as president of this house I need the support of the brothers and they do not want to go, so I'll stay home. You can go if you want, I'm not going to judge you!" Raj said looking at some brothers by the stairs.  
"Ok fine, I'll ask some people at the dorm if they want to come." Zenno said disappointed.

* * *

"Sisters, shut up please!" Aide yelled at the ZBZ house. "Thank you", she continued, "We have a few things to discuss today. First point on the agenda; Finals! Some of you have been slacking, I want ALL of you to study hard for your finals, we need to get our GPA up if we want to become the number one sorority on campus again next year!"  
"But I have great grades, do I need to study harder?" Beccy interrupted.  
"No, you can help your sisters if you want to" Aide answered annoyed. She really hates it to be interrupted.  
"Second order of the day, the KT-party tomorrow." "As usual…" Aide continued, but than someone rang the doorbell really loud. "Who's that, Caren can you check please?" Aide said annoyed.

Caren opened the door and was stunned from what she saw. Most of the KT's walked into the house, Dutch ahead of the group. "Hi Caren, hi ZBZ" he greeted. "Today we are here to properly –he laughed – well properly in our way, invite you to the last and most awesome party of the year at the KT residence tomorrow night!"  
"We were just talking about that when you came ringing the bell like hell", Aide replied, "Do we accept girls?"  
The girls cheered and yelled "Yes!" "Well, that's a yes, we'll be there" Aide said to Dutch and the KT's.  
Dutch bowed down and his brothers surprised the girls by throwing lots of confetti in to the room.  
"Then we'll see you sexy girls tomorrow" Dutch said while he and the brothers left the house.

* * *

The next morning Thomas arrived early at the KT house. "Dutch, you up yet", he yelled while walking up the stairs, minding the gap halfway.

"Oh hi Waldo, why are you sleeping in the corridor?" "Morning Captain" Waldo replied before he went back to sleep.  
**Knock knock** Thomas knocked on Dutch' door before he entered. "Hey Dutch….", he started before seeing the girl who lay beside him, "Caren what are you doing here?"  
"Get out pledge, I'll be there in a second" Dutch said to Thomas.

A few seconds later Caren left the room, giving Thomas an angry look and saying: "You didn't see me here!" Not much later Dutch followed.  
"What's up Jones, it's only 8a.m.!", he asked.  
"My dad will be here in about 15min, he just called" Thomas replied.  
"What, already! That's early!" Dutch said.  
"Yeah I know, but he said he had some kind of a surprise…"  
"A surprise, I hope he brings good news, I would never forgive myself if the chapter has to close due to me!" Dutch said.

_15min later_

"Dad!" Thomas yelled from the top of the stairs!"  
"Son!", his father replied, you are here early! You disappoint me! You should still be in your dorm, sleeping!"  
"Haha, you still have the same humor!" Thomas replied walking down the stairs followed by Dutch.  
"Mister Jones, welcome back to KT!" Dutch said.  
"Please call me by my KT name?" he said.  
"Well, welcome back to your real home mister Cappie!" Dutch corrected himself.  
"That sounds much better" Cappie replied, "I see this house seems to be falling apart, not much you guys can do I suppose, cause money is an issue over here. But don't worry, I has always been an issue. I'm here to announce something big, so I want all the brothers present at one o'clock in the livingroom. Meanwhile I'm gonna take a look around, catch up with my son and have lunch with him and my wife!"  
"Ok, I'll make sure the brothers will be here." Dutch replied before he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
"Mom is here too" Thomas asked?  
"Yes, she's visiting the ZBZ house and checking on Caren. Uncle Rusty asked her to do that since she's not answering her emails or texts."  
"She's ok I guess, saw her on my way here this morning." Thomas said, "You wanted to look around?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that first, after that we can go Doblers to catch up a bit on what happened this semester!" Cappie said before starting his tour around the house.

* * *

"Aide, there is a woman standing at the stairs asking for the president", Mary said entering the kitchen.  
"A woman? Is she from the university" Aide asked.  
"I don't think so, she looks like 35 or so…"  
"Better go take al look then" Aide said leaving the kitchen.  
"Aideline", Casey greeted her when she entered the hallway. "Did that girl just say I look 35? That's a little young, haha, how are you doing?"  
"Casey!" Aide said giving her a hug, "What brings you back to ZBZ?"  
"Cappie has business at KT, so I came along for the weekend. I'm here at ZBZ, cause I need and want to check on Caren. She hasn't replied to any of Rusty's emails or messages this semester."  
"I've got a good reason for that" Caren said, she had just entered the house.  
"Hi cousin, how are you doing" Casey said. "Hi aunti, I'm doing great and I don't need a babysitter!" she said furiously and walked up the stairs.  
"Well I guess Rusty will have to come and check on her himself this afternoon when he arrives" Casey said remarkably loud.

"WHAT? MY DAD IS COMING HERE? TODAY?" Caren screamed while descending so fast she almost fell.  
"Oh did I say that out loud" Casy replied to that with a sarcastic voice, "And yes, he and Cappie have some kind of big announcement for the KT's. After that he's coming here to check on you and your mom will be here too!"  
"You guys aren't coming to the party are you? That would be very embarrassing!" Caren said hoping the answer would be no.  
"I'm afraid we might come say hi and have a drink" Casey said.  
Caren sighed and went back up stairs.  
"Would you like to drink something" Aide asked Casey. "Yeah that would be nice!" she replied.

* * *

"Hi uncle Rusty, aunt Ashleigh" Thomas greeted them at lunch, "What brings the two of you to CRU?"  
"Hi Thomas" Rusty replied, "Well seems like your cousin disappeared from this planet. So we're here to check up on her."  
"I saw her this morning. She looked fine to me" Thomas said.

_They catch up during lunch…_

"We're going to check up on Caren first, I'll meet you guys at KT in 30min, ok?" Rusty said.  
"I'll go with you." Casey said. "Ok we'll meet you there." Cappie said to Rusty.

* * *

_At the KT house the brothers were sitting in the couches wondering what two former presidents have to say to them._

"Jones, what has your father to say? Do you know?" Waldo asked Thomas. "I have no idea, he only said it would be a surprise, so I hope it's a good surprise and not a bad one" Thomas replied.  
"Ok shut it" Dutch said while entering the room, followed by Cappie and Rusty. "Today we have the company of two former presidents and they have something to say to us."  
"Thanks Dutch" Rusty continued, "CRU has had some bad time the last couple of years and also it's greek-system had to suffer from this. We saw our beloved house decreasing in numbers and parties getting more scarce. We had a look around the house this morning and noticed you guys won't be able to pass the regulations campus has set up for the houses unless you guys get it fixed. This is not looking good."

_Some of the brother sighted._

"So why are you guys here?" brother Arran asked.  
"We are here for the last epic and unforgettable party in this house" Cappie replied with a joyful voice!  
"WHAT?" some of the brother shouted. "Don't panic yet" Cappie interfered "This house will be torn down at the end of the year. But that doesn't mean KT will be gone from this campus!"  
"But without a house, how are we supposed to keep KT alive, dad" Thomas replied. "You know the house was almost lost when you were president, luckily Rusty stood up and found KT this place, which is still awesome, despite some things being broken."  
"Yeah this house was a great place to live in" Rusty began "but it is not anymore. You guys have forgotten this house was build over 25 years ago, thanks to the huge improvements and inventions thanks to the Mars mission in 2012 we all have a much better space to live at home. KT needs a new house provided with everything it needs to get back on the old track, the real KT way of life!"  
"Wait, are you saying we get a new house after the summer?" Waldo asked carefully.  
"Yes! That's why we are here" Cappie said "So at the party tonight it doesn't even matter anymore if something breaks, you guys will get a complete new setup after the summer. All the paper work is done and construction starts 2 days after the Graduation ceremony. So start packing in time after your finals cause this place will be torn down and this time we want it to happen!"  
"But how are we going to pay for a new house, we barely have money to pay for the party tonight?" Zach, one of the brothers, asked.  
"We contacted a whole bunch of alumni from this chapter to tell them about the idea and some were pretty excited about it and were willing to donate a lot of cash to see this place rise again like a phoenix from it's ashes." Rusty explained.  
"So you guys have fun tonight and try to beat Rusty at beerpong!" Cappie said.

* * *

"Aide, can I talk to you for a second?" Caren asked entering her room. "Yeah sure, sit down while I dress myself" Aide said. "What's the problem?"

"It's my parents and my cousin, they keep interfering with my life and now all of them will be at the party tonight. I'm thinking of staying in for the night." Caren began talking. "I really don't want them to know I'm dating Dutch, they wouldn't understand at all and they would start asking tough questions and and and… I just don't want to go to this party."  
"Caren, come on, you promised me you would go with me so Raj wont get a chance of boring me with his stories all night…" Aide replied "And your parents wont be there for a long time, they said they were going to go home tonight, so don't let them spoil the biggest party of the year, ok?"  
"Fine, fine, I'll get dressed, will you get the pledges ready?" Caren said.  
"Yeah I will, now get ready so we can go drink some beer!"

* * *

"Oh hello cousin" Thomas greeted Caren when the ZBZ girls arrived at the party. "Hi Aide, girls, hi Joyce."

"Hi Thomas" Joyce replied a bit shy "How are you?"  
"Actually I feel like I can handle the world right now, didn't you hear the good news yet?" Thomas replied.  
"No, what good news? What did I miss?" Joyce asked wondering what news she missed.  
"They are going to level the house to the ground and build like a modern new one for us to live in next years!" Thomas said exited.  
"Oh my… That's great! Finally some working toilets in this house!" Joyce said.  
"Haha, yeah, everything will be new and my dad told me every Alumni who donated will have something in the house to remember them. I'm wondering what we will find in August!" Thomas said.  
"Me to! Let's go grab some drinks!" Joyce suggested. "Great idea, let's go!".

* * *

"I challenge you to a battle of beerpong Mr Rusty!" Pong said to Rusty. "Well challenge accepted, and the name is Spitter!" Rusty accepted the challenge. "This is going to be fun to watch Cappie said, walking over to the table to cheer for Rusty."

* * *

"Now look at them, sitting in a corner, watching over us, like we need babysitters." Caren said annoyed and pointing to Casey and Ashleigh. "You are 21 Caren, they can not stop you from drinking alcohol, you are at a legal age, now let them sit there and go to the back with me and have some fun!" Aide said while pulling her to the back of the house. "Oh no, Zenno is here, what's he doing here, is he coming our way?, Grrr." Aide whispered to Caren when they entered the backyard. "Hi sis" Zenno greeted Aide "Raj excused himself for not being able to come, he had something else planned with the guys from Omega Chi."

"Oh, that's no problem, I can have fun without him too." Aide said relieved. "Cya later sis, bye Caren" Zenno said and left.  
"I'm safe for the night, now you go and enjoy your boyfriend, he needs some more affection! And he'll want to celebrate his house isn't going to have to close!" Aide pushed Caren to Dutch "Fine, fine" Caren mumbled.

* * *

"So you don't want to go home this summer?, Why not?" Thomas asked Joyce. "My parents, they are so annoying, I can't stand being in one room with them, always asking those tough to answer questions. I'm really sick of it."

"You know my sister, right?" "Yeah! I do" "Well, my parents will be gone for over a month on holiday to Europe, why don't you come and live with us for some time? My sis will be happy to have some female company." Thomas said.  
"You think that we may do that? It feels like strange to come an live with 2 people I barely know…"  
"You know me better than you think and yeah we can fix this, I'll ask mom tomorrow, she wont mind as long as you help out around the house to keep it clean."  
"That would be the least I can do!" Joyce said happily.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Guys, can somebody help Pong to get in a couch or a bed or something? I think he lost to much." Rusty said with a very tired voice. "Cap, Cappie, wake up!" Rusty tried to wake him up. "Why am I the only one still up?" Rusty talked to himself walking in to the house. He took a look around looking for a spot to sleep. Lots of people were sleeping on the floor, some lay on the table, one guy sat in the sink with his head between his legs, but there was no space. Without thinking He walked up the stairs to his old room. Entering without knocking he was surprised to see 4 people occupying the bed. There they lay, arms around each other, Dutch and Caren and Thomas and Aideline.

* * *

***That's it for chapter one. I'm planning on making them longer in the future. But for know this is it. I hope you had fun reading and you can't wait for part two! Let me know what you think!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Greek: Next Generation, Chapter 2: A new house.**

_**Setting: **__A new year starts at CRU. Our new characters come back to school and make sure their houses are ready for rush week. KT opens their new house and we meet some of the old characters when this happens._

* * *

"If you have any problems finding something, give me a call, I'll help you out" Thomas said to his sister after he let her out of the car. "I will manage, I'm not a child anymore" she replied.  
"Ok you know where to find me, KT is just in the middle of Greek row now." Thomas yelled as his sister walked away from the car, not caring what he has to say.

"Is Aide here already?" Caren asked one of the sisters when she entered ZBZ. "No, I haven't seen her yet." Kate replied. "Ok, I'll get my stuff to my room and hope she arrives shortly" Caren said before realizing someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and screamed: "AIDE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" while hugging Aideline. "Haha, I missed you too" Aide replied, "Let's get our stuff upstairs and start organizing this house" she continued. "Great plan!" Caren said and they went upstairs together.

"Why should they pack their house in all those white cloth?" Zenno asked Raj while they walked by the new KT house. "It's for their unveil tomorrow night. I heard they're already gonna give a huge party to celebrate it." Raj replied. "Should we go?" Zenno asked again. "Well I think I might go to show Dutch we want to have a friendly relationship and I don't think they will mind if I bring some extra people. You will surely be welcome since you are part of the big family we all are!" Raj explained. "Great, first party of the year, I can't wait." Zenno said while Thomas just drove by and parked his car in front of the new house. "Time to go" Raj said, " I don't want to see Thomas at the moment."

"Hellooooo" Thomas echoed through the new house, "Somebody home?" "I am" Waldo said while he walked out of a still unknown chamber. "What's in that room?" Thomas asked. "Oh, that's the new poolroom, but everything still has all these cloths over them and Dutch told us not to lift any of them till tomorrow night, when they will officially unveil the house." Waldo explained. "Ok, I'll try not to take peek, where are our rooms?" Thomas continued. "Second floor at the end. Everyone already has a room assigned to him, it has your name on the door." I'll be in the garden when you finished unpacking." Waldo said and he left for the backyard.

"So, how was Europe", Aide asked Caren while they were unpacking. "It was great! I have seen so much. We've been in Paris, Amsterdam, London, Rome and finaly to Brussels were Dutch' parents live. It was awesome to see all those monuments in real life!" Caren said with a big smile. "And his parents, how were they?" Aide continued asking. "They were very nice and welcoming. For what houses I have seen, they really had a huge house, it's almost as big is this one! Just for the two of them!" Caren replied. "But how about your holiday, what have you been up to?", she asked.  
"Euh…" Aide started, "I've been with my new boyfriend for the past month, before that I travelled a bit with my parents." Aide said hesistantly. "Wait what new boyfriend?" Caren shouted. "You know who I mean!" Aide replied. "You must be kidding me? Have you been dating my cousin?" Caren replied not believing what she heard. "Yeah me and Thomas have been dating." Aide said shy but proud.

"Is everybody here yet" Dutch asked his brothers. "No", Waldo replied, Thomas is still upstairs unpacking, he has been for the past three hours." "Go find him Waldo, I need him as well." Dutch ordered him. _As Waldo stood up the brothers heard someone entering the backyard. _  
"Oh my God! We have a pool now?" "Yes we do brother Jones! Why have you been unpacking for three hours? Did you move your whole house here?" Dutch asked Thomas.  
"hmm, I wasn't really unpacking the whole time guys…", Thomas started. "Well what were you doing?" one of the brothers asked. "I was with my girlfriend, ok?" Thomas said uncomfortable.  
_The brothers laughed and congratulated him while asking who the girl was. _  
"That's not why we are here", Dutch said. "We are here to discuss the party for tomorrow night.", he continued. "Tomorrow we will have a lot of guests, not only from other houses on campus, but also alumni who helped to build this house for us. I want everybody to be on its best behavior and by that I mean, no one should remember anything the morning after!"

*_Next morning*_

"THOMAS", a girl screamed trough the KT-house. "Not so loud!" a brother scared her saying that from behind what seems to be a chair still covered in cloth. "You scared me like crazy, dude! Where is Thomas' chamber?" she asked. "Second floor to the right, his name is on the door, now let me sleep." The brother answered and went back to sleep.  
* knock knock *  
"Who is it?", Thomas said sleepy. "It's me, open this door!" the girl said to him. "What are you doing here on this hour of the day? It's only 7am!" Thomas said to her after he opened the door. "Well I thought you might be interested in the fact mom and dad are arriving in an hour.", his sister said to him. "8am again, what's wrong with dad, he used to sleep in till noon." Thomas complained. "Ok I'll pick them up at the airport, you want to go with me?" Thomas asked her.  
"No, I can't. I have class at 8am." she answered. "Class at 8am? You got to be kidding me, why did you enroll for an 8am class?" Thomas said surprised.  
"Yeah, why not? It's the only class I can sleep in without having to explain why I'm sleeping." She said and left him standing in the door.

"Ok girls, welcome to our first meeting of the year," Caren addressed the girls from ZBZ. " Today rush-week starts and we will be participating in multiple events with the house-tours to finish it. But first things first. I'm glad you all chose me last year to become the new president of ZBZ. I'd like to introduce my team to all of you, even if you already know them.  
* _As Caren started to introduce her chairs someone rang at the door *_

"Hello there Aide" Casey greeted Aideline when she opened the door. "Aunt Case, what do you do here?" Aide asked surprised. "Well I'm here to help you girls to get this house to number one again on campus." Case replied.  
"Why should we need your help?" Caren asked a bit rude while she came up to Casey and Aide. "If you had read your emails this morning you would have had an email from Nationals to announce that an advisor from Nationals was going to come over this week to help set up for rush-week and activities for the first semester." Case explained. "And you are that advisor?" Caren said still being rude. "Yes, I'm the advisor for ZBZ for the Northern States. If you would listen even a little bit to what your father and mother have to say, you would have known I work for Nationals now." Casey explained again. "Now continue your meeting, we'll talk afterwards" Casey commanded Caren.

"Zenno, are you going to KT tonight or not?" Raj asked him. "Yeah of course I'm coming along with you, I told you yesterday" Zenno replied. "Oh right, I'm making a list with all those who are going. I thought about notifying Dutch we are coming." Raj said. "You sure that's a good idea?" Zenno asked him. "Well, what do you think?" he replied. "I think you shouldn't. We just show up tonight and when we may not enter we'll just call my dad and Cappie. They will both be inside." Zenno suggested. "Well that doesn't sound bad. We'll just ring the bell and see if we can come in." Raj decided.

"Ok, I need those over there and those over in that corner. Waldo, make sure you place that keg close to the tap. Dutch, I need all the brothers present in the backyard in forty minutes to brief them on how we will handle this. Thomas, come here!" Cappie was giving orders at KT. "Yeah dad, what's up?" Thomas said. "I need you to call your girlfriend and she needs to bring over the ZBZ girls in one hour, ok?" Cappie asked. "My girlfriend… How do you… Who told you… What?" Thomas started stuttering. "Can you do it or not son?" Cappie asked. "Ok, ok, I'll fix it." Thomas replied grabbing his phone from his pocket.

_* Ring ring *_

"That's my phone" Aide shouted from the shower "Who is calling me?". "It's 'my love' calling you" Caren answered Aide, "Should I pick up the phone?" "NO, DON'T" Aide shouted in panic. "Too late" Caren began, "Hello _my love_, this is Caren speaking, how can I help you?" "Caren? What are you doing with Aides phone?" Thomas replied surprised to hear his cousins voice. "Hi Thomas, she's in the shower right now, can I leave a message for you?" Caren said in a sarcastic voice. "Actually, now that I'm speaking to you, I got a request from your dad for your house." Thomas said. "What does my dad want to ask from ZBZ?" Caren said getting a bit angry. "We'll he request for you girls to be present at the KT house within the hour." Thomas continued. "But I thought the party didn't start before 10pm?" "We'll that means you girls are invited for the reception and official opening."  
"YES! We'll be there soon!" Caren said and she ended the call.

"Dad! The ZBZ girls are on there way!" Thomas shouted at him. "Ok, great!" Cappie replied. "So, guys, can you go buy your house and collect the guys?" he asked to man. "Ok, we're on our way." They replied.

"Where's my boy" one of the two man shouted when entering the Omega Chi house. "Dad?" Zenno replied? "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the KT house for the opening?" "Well, that's not gonna start before the three houses are present. So you guys get ready to go to a spectacular party! You got 20minutes!" the second man replied.  
"Who's giving my brothers orders down here?" Raj said while coming down the stairs. "I'm son and you better get ready yourself!" The second man replied. "Dad! I'll be ready in two minutes, be right back!" Raj said while sprinting back up the stairs. "We will be there in 30minutes Cappie the first man told him on the phone." "Ok great, see you in 30minutes!" Cappie replied and ended the call.

"Why are we all going to KT now?" Aide asked Caren while they were rushing to get to the KT house.  
"Well because your boyfriend told me on the phone to be there for the reception and opening of the house!" Caren said. "You could have told me that when we were still at the house you know…" Aide replied. "Well I still had to shower, so there was no time." Caren said when they arrived at KT. "Let's go in."

"Well hello ladies" Cappie greeted them, "you can continue to the backyard were the house opening will start soon. Be free to take a drink when you enter the backyard." "Thank you Uncle Cappie." Caren said quite polite.  
"Oh I see my daughter also has arrived." Zenno's dad said when he, Raj's dad and the other Omega Chi's arrived right after the ZBZ girls. "Hi dad" Aide said while giving him a kiss and a hug. "Did you miss me already or are you here for the KT house opening?" Aide asked. "I'm here to support some of my best friends with opening a new house." He replied. "Come let's go inside" Cappie said. "Everybody is here."

"Dave, Tom, thanks for the extremely loud performance, can you guys just stop so we can open the house?" Cappie asked the two alumni from Plain White T's. "Yeah, yeah, everything for you Cappie, without you we would have never had the room to practice and become famous." Tom replied.  
"Ok, people, can I have your attention please?" Cappie tried to silence the people standing in front of him. "We are here together today to open up a new house for the Kappa Tau Gamma family. Not only are we here with our fellow brothers, but also our friend from ZBZ and Omega Chi are present!" Cappie started his speech dramatically. "The house was taken down and we found this bigger plot to build this new house. The house was funded by the other alumni present here today and myself. Each person who contributed to the new house has placed something to remember him in the house. We are here in the backyard to start our tour by unveiling a statue and we will take away cloth by cloth until the house is completely unveiled after which we will party until the sun rises!" Cappie continued his speech. "Now, I'd like to call my best friend, my little brother and former president of KT to unveil the statue we made to remember his legacy."

"Thank you Cappie" Rusty started while mounting the little stage besides the statue. "I want to remember you all to the stories that we shared with our children, the stories about our time here at CRU. We were not best friends, we were not getting along, but in the end we figured out that friendship is a stronger bond than anything else. Try to get along, find your own ways. And now I'd like you to think about this every time you pass by this statue." Rusty said while pulling the cloth of the statue.

* _They went around the house and uncovered many memories. Pickle showed off Vesuvius 2.0 standing in the hallway, spitting lava._ _Wade showed his knife collection which hung on the wall in the living room. And finally Cappie showed the new pool table. It had the KT crest in the middle of the table._*

"Well ladies and gentle man, we can now say that we have a new house and that KT is back in business! Let the party begin!" Dutch announced to the people!

"Dale, I'm really glad to see you again and you also of course Laura!" Cappie started talking to the both of them. "Yeah it has been how many years?" Dale said. "I think almost fifteen years." Cappie replied. "That's a long time, but how was living in England for so long?" "We had a great time and I'm glad our children got educated there. They have become two great students. I've missed them so much last year, I'm glad we are moving back to the states now." "I think that's great! We can catch up later, your son needs your attention more now! He hasn't seen you this summer, right?" Cappie said. "Yeah, we haven't. And Aide has been with her new boyfriend in the last month, so we hadn't seen her for some time either." Dale said. "Well, yeah, that's great for her." Cappie said knowing who the boyfriend was, but not wanting to ruin his sons relationship.

"Hey Thomas, can I talk to you for a second?" Joyce asked Thomas. "yeah sure, what's up?" He replied while they walked away a little from the group he was standing in. "I got to tell you something about last summer. I am really thankful for you letting me stay last summer, I was actually hoping I could." "Uhh, ok?" Thomas said in a questioning voice. "Well, actually… I don't really know how to say this… I… I…" she started stuttering. "Calm down Joyce" Thomas said, "what do you want to sa…" * _He couldn't finish his sentence because she kissed him on the lips and ran away *_

* * *

_***Thanks for reading part 2 of my Greek story. I'm very sorry for the delay, but I promise the next chapter will be up on december 1st. until then, leave your reviews or comments. Thanks.***_


End file.
